Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a field of display technology, in particular, to a substrate, a method for manufacturing a substrate, a touch screen and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
In order to improve an image quality of intelligent display products such as cellphone, tablet computer or the like, typically, a functional film is adhered onto a surface of a cover glass or the cover glass is coated with a functional coating. If ambient light is intense, ambient objects are typically reflected onto the display screen, thereby affecting a display image quality adversely and thus reducing a display quality. Thus, it is necessary to perform an anti-reflection process. In addition, with regard to a touch screen, for example, on-cell type touch screen, the ITO pattern is easily observed by a user under a bright environment, thereby reducing the visibility, thus it is necessary to coat the cover glass with a shadow elimination layer.
Generally, an anti-reflection effect on the glass surface within a visible light range may be obtained by two methods. In one method, an incident light and a reflected light may be eliminated by utilizing an interference effect generated between films of different optical materials so as to increase transmittance. In the other method, a large amount of incident light is converted into diffuse reflection light by utilizing a diffusion of a coarse surface, which will not substantially change the transmittance. In the former method, the base material is typically PET, however, it is not convenient for such material to obtain a thin and light product. Further, one high temperature process is required when the PET base material is hardened, and a diffusion is easy to be generated due to a nonuniform surface molecular structure of the base material during the high temperature process, thereby leading to a rainbow pattern. Moreover, in the latter method, a haze on the glass surface is typically increased, thereby affecting a resolution of display image adversely.